Visita
by Yoci Deplok
Summary: Solo estaba preocupado, Grell-sempai no había ido por tres días al trabajo aunque claramente podría estar fingiendo una visita nunca esta de más...


**Crei que la historia no me quedo muy buena asi que~~ le cambie algunas cositas pero la esencia es la misma.**

* * *

><p>Suspiro ruidosamente, se rasco la cabeza con su mano libre, miro la hora en el elegante reloj que tenía en su muñeca…<p>

¿Qué podía hacer? Ya estaba ahí. No podía darse media vuelta y olvidar el asunto –dio un soplido que elevo un poco su flequillo-realmente se sentía incómodo, no más que eso… se sentía idiota, ¡si eso!

Ronald Knox el joven Shinigami de cabellos rubios se sentía como un completo idiota, por favor ¿en que había pensado? cuando compro medicamentos para el resfriado, dulces e incluso un fino café –todos regalos innecesarios –para el supuestamente enfermo Shinigami carmesí, Grell Sutcliff. Si el pasional Shinigami se había reportado enfermo y no fue a trabajar por tres así que decidió ir a ver como estaba su sempai, claramente su otro superior Will le advirtió que lo más probable era que Sutcliff estuviese mintiendo para no tener que trabajar pero aun así fue… No era que su relación fuese puramente laboral, algunas veces ambos iban al mundo humano por unos tragos, lo típico para pasar el rato e incluso él había invitado a Grell a una de las tantas fiestas al que el joven Shinigami estaba acostumbrado.

Miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que algunos Shinigamis transeúntes lo observaban curiosos – bueno no todos los días visitaban a Sutcliff con una bolsa obviamente llena de regalos y menos que el dueño de esta sea la estrella dorada del Departamento de Recolección – Se decidió y le dio tres simples golpes a la puerta, no podía pasarse la vida ahí parado, era joven y a la vez inmortal así que le tomaría mucho tiempo si hacía eso.

-Ya voy ~~ - La voz de Grell se escuchó desde el otro lado pero esta no estaba en su tono normal sino un poco más ronca.

Lentamente la puerta se abrió dejando ver al realmente enfermo Shinigami el cual vestía unos pantalones negro de tela, una polera café oscuro, un chaleco rojo como el usual pero este era más simple, el mayor se veía cansado algo ojeroso, con un poco de sudor probablemente por la fiebre adornada como finas perlas su rostro el cual para sorpresa de Ronald estaba sin nada de maquillaje –Hola Ronie ~ - le sonrió mostrando sus filosos dientes.

-Hola Sempai – le saludo con su típico tono de voz alegre olvidando toda la incomodidad que sintió segundos atrás - ¿Cómo se siente?

-Un poco mejor Ronie~ - Tosió un poco sin dejar de sonreír – Dime ¿A que debo tu visita? –

-Un caballero no puede dejar a una dama enferma sola – bromeo con su típico de tono de voz inocente robándole así una risa al mayor.

- Eres muy amable, pasa – invito al menor no quería que todo el mundo Shinigami se les quedará mirando con sus ojos curiosos y desaprobatorios ¡Por Dios! El también merecía tener amigos que se preocupasen por el – Y todo eso – cuestiono apuntando la bolsa de papel que estaba en manos del menor.

-Son para usted Grell-sempai – se las entrego dejando que este viese el contenido - Espero que le sea útil.

-Gracias~ - intento volver a su tono de voz pero su garganta estaba cansada e irritada, saco el café e invito al menor a tomar asiento en la sala de estar mientras el preparaba algo.

Al ver el lugar Ronald quedo realmente maravillado, el verdaderamente esperaba desorden, rojo chillón por todos lados y cosas por el estilo pero al contrario la sala estaba tapizada por un elegante rojo vino, sobrio pero acogedor, las ventanas tenían unas hermosas cortinas color ámbar que acentuaban la luz que entraba, tres sillones de madera tapizados de un verde botella y una elegante mesa de caoba daban los toques finales a ese acogedor y refinado lugar.

-¿No tenías horas extras Ronie? –le pregunto Grell desde la cocina.

-¿Horas extras? ¿Qué es eso? – bromeo nuevamente, Grell sabía que el preferiría que le redujeran el sueldo a tener que hacer esas aburridas horas.

Grell hizo su entrada en la sala con una bandeja de plata en la cual llevaba dos tazas del café regalo al igual que los dulces, la deposito en la mesa, se sentó al lado de Ronald y tomo su taza – El día en que madures demasiado extrañaras ese tipo de comentarios comentarios – le dio un lento sorbo al humeante líquido.

-Sempai – uso su tono de voz infantil – Que cruel dices que me convertiré en Will-sempai – rápidamente se arrepintió de su comentario al ver el rostro del mayor.

- Y ¿Cómo va todo? Te apuesto que Will debe estar enojado porque gracias a mi hay menos personal – le dijo sin despegar la vista de la taza.

- Si pero por suerte a estado ocupado así que no anda asustando a sus pobres subordinaros -Ronald tomo la taza de café y bebió un poco el caliente liquido –Hablando de Will-sempai – miro para otro lado – Él dijo que usted estaría fingiendo.

-Típico de Will~ -sonrió – Y eso que fue su culpa el que me resfriada – bufo – Que hombre más cruel ~-

-¿Cómo es eso sempai? – cuestiono intrigado.

-Por alguna razón estaba molesto y me quito mi precioso abrigo – hizo una mueca de disgusto algo graciosa – Y luego me mando a investigar unos asuntos en Londres y ¡Pam! Se puso a llover – explico.

-Ah Y ¿Esa taza? – pregunto al notar la presencia de la taza vacía que había cerca de uno de los sillones.

Grell miro el objeto de pregunta y sonrió divertido – Undertaker vino a verme justo antes que tu –aclaro – Ronald conocía a ese hombre, bueno todo el mundo Shinigami conocía al legendario segador pero no tenía la menor idea de que había alguna conexión entre él y su sempai – Acababa de despertar cuando escuché un ruido desde aquí así que tome mi Death Scythe y entre – explicaba – y ahí ese loco se encontraba tomando té y comiendo unas raras galletas -

-No sabía que eran amigos – aclaro.

-Ni yo… - susurro.

Ronald miro a Grell con algo de pena tenía claro que el circulo de gente cercana a su sempai era muy reducido, aparte de él, Will y el ahora mencionado Undertaker nadie más hablaba con Grell, en parte era culpa de su energética personalidad a la cual le importaba poco –por no decir nada – a opinión de los demás, haciendo siempre las cosas a su manera y para qué decir de las preferencias del mayor, el actuar como mujer tampoco fomenta la amistad en el mundo Shinigami donde el orden y la apariencia rigen como ley.

Al joven Shinigami le parecía realmente estúpido, los demás Shinigamis nunca han hablado más de cinco minutos con Grell porque estaba seguro de que si lo hiciesen notarían la gran persona que era, no solo era un excelente segador, fuerte y dedicado – en cuanto a recolectar almas porque en el papeleo es un completo desastre – sino que también era una buena persona, graciosa, divertida siempre dispuesta pasar un buen rato además era guapo… La belleza no tiene sexo ni edades y Ronald ciertamente encontraba a Grell bello más allá de su sedoso pelo carmesí, de su suave piel y su vibrante sonrisa, sino que en su explosiva personalidad que nunca dejaba de ser femenina –aunque a él mismo le pareciese gracioso de todas sus misiones en el único momento donde Grell actuó de manera masculino fue cuando se enfrentaron a Sebastián Michaelis, el cual no tuvo piedad y le dio tremenda paliza, en ese momento Grell no dudo en defenderlo de su querido Sebas-chan~ - Si Grell era dulce, sádico, gracioso, amable, femenina, fuerte simplemente una mezcla perfecta que a él le fascinaba.

Se sorprendió por su inesperado pensamiento –Sempai me empresta su baño por favor – Dijo rápidamente y estaba seguro que su voz se escuchaba torpe.

-Si – apunto el lugar en donde se encontraba y Ronald prácticamente voló hacia allá.

Una vez dentro se quitó los lentes, abrió la llave del lavamanos y empezó mojarse en rostro una y otra vez hasta que se calmó, cerró la llave, empezó a respirar agitadamente, paso su mano quitando el exceso de humedad y volvió a colocarse los anteojos. ¿Qué le pasaba? Acaso estaba… ¿Nervioso? No había razón para estarlo, solo estaba viendo que su superior estuviese bien, como buen subordinado que era además él era total y completamente heterosexual y no cabía ninguna duda en eso ósea el Ronald Knox la estrella dorada entre los Recolectores y para que decir que era el galán número uno, no había fiesta en la cual saliera sin compañía femenina y era más que claro que las chicas de Recursos Humanos estaban más que locas por el –suspiro – Toda era culpa de su sempai, si por supuesto, solo Grell Sutcliff podría enfermarse y verse encantador al mismo tiempo – tiempo fuera -¿Encantador? Bueno era verdad desprendía un aura suave, tranquila, un poco nostálgica y hermosa –No otra vez – Debía salir de ahí – se mordió el labio suavemente – Se terminaría su café y se excusaría diciendo que tenía unos papeleos que olvido y listo.

Por su parte Grell se encontraba cabizbajo, triste, había devuelto su taza a la mesa y jugaba con su largo y femenino cabello – un triste suspiro escapo por sus labios –realmente se sentía solo, todos lo evitaban, lo miraban recordándole que era una "cosa" no deseada, no tenían fe en su trabajo y como siempre Will lo mandaba a hacer lo que más odiaba… papeleo – una lagrima rodo por la mejilla de Grell – se sentía un idiota ¡Por supuesto que lo odiaban! ¿Quién quiere un travesti entre ellos? Uno que siempre rompe las reglas, grita, ríe cuando debería estar serio y vestido de manera formal, no de rojo haciendo cosas femeninas, teniendo el cabello largo.

Siempre quiso ser mujer, él era bello merecía ser mujer, quería tener busto sin importar el tamaño solo quería tenerlo, quería tener otro órgano sexual allí abajo no como el eterno recordatorio de su sueño frustrado que tenía entre las piernas y sobre todas las cosas quería dar a luz, quería saber que se siente traer al mundo una vida, una mezcla de uno con la persona que amas pero nunca lo haría, el solo era un soñador frustrado, una persona perdida entre los dos sexos, un ser asqueroso…

Sintió los pasos de Ronald acercándose –ah Ronald era tan lindo con él, visitándolo, trayéndole regalos, en el trabajo iba a conversar y contar bromas, siempre atento a él y sus locos juegos e incluso lo acompañaba al mundo humano cuando no tenía nada que hacer – el joven llego y se sentó a su lado.

-Gracias sempai – estiro los brazos - ¿Qué le pasa? – Cuestiono al ver el rostro decaído del mayor - ¿Le duele algo?

-Soy asqueroso verdad – susurro amargamente fijando sus apagados ojos verdes amarillentos en el menor, los cuales abrió con sorpresa al ver que Ronald puso su frente contra la suya.

-Tiene algo de fiebre sempai – hablo preocupado, normalmente los Shinigamis se recuperan rápido – Será mejor que vaya a descansar.

Grell cerró los ojos y dejo que las lágrimas rodadan por sus mejillas, su casi contenido llanto fue interrumpido por una suave mano desguantada que limpiaba su rostro seguido de unos cálidos labios contra los suyos – No podía creerlo Ronald Knox su joven y guapo subordinado le estaba besando - Ronald lo besaba de manera suave y lenta invitándolo a responder y rápidamente sus lenguas se encontraron, el húmedo contacto que se entrelazaba, exploraba a gusto de forma sensual, los suspiros, las mordidas, los gemidos que escapaban de forma disimulada, todo hacía que la temperatura subiese a niveles de ebullición hasta el punto en que la ropa empezaba a estorbar cuando las escurridizas manos de ambos querían sentir más piel, recorrer el cuerpo del otro, entre besos se pararon de forma dificultosa y emprendieron el camino hacia la habitación del pelirrojo dejando en el camino un sendero de ropa, ya en la habitación se lanzaron a la cama, jugueteando antes de unir sus cuerpos despacio.

-Ronie – Una queja combinada con un gemido salió de los labios de Grell el cual arqueaba su espalda al sentir al menor dentro de él.

Por su parte Ronald estaba en todo el éxtasis, sorprendido, jadeante, con ninguna de las chicas que se había acostado llego a sentirse ni remotamente de esa manera, se sentía cálido más allá de su excitación se sentía completo, feliz… Se inclinó y beso tiernamente al pelirrojo antes de empezarse a mover lentamente para no dañarlo. Besos, caricias, embestidas, suspiros, sus nombres todo se entre mezclaba llevándolos a otra dimensión donde no había Shinigamis, ni reglas solo ellos dos al son de las caderas y llenándolos de esa cálida sensación, siguieron así hasta el final donde ambos exhaustos se acostaron abrazos, dejándose llevar por Morfeo casi inmediatamente.

Pasaron unas horas cuando Grell se despertó y se encontró rodeado por los brazos de Ronald, sonrió feliz realmente algo en su interior se sentía atado a Ronald pero no de una manera dolorosa sino de una manera tierna y pacifica – se levantó con cuidado de no despertar al menor, tomo su ropa interior y una camisa del armario – se sentó frente al espejo que tenía cercano a la cama, tomo una tijeras las cuales deslizo varias veces por su cabellos carmesí que tanto amaba pero que era en parte el culpable del rechazo de los Shinigamis hacia el pero… Una parte de él no quería cortarlo pero quizás si lo hacía ya no lo tratarían como una "cosa" e incluso Ronald no se levantaría y se iría como si nada hubiese pasado quizás solo quizás Will vuelva a tomarlo en cuenta como un verdadero Shinigami…

Ronald se movió un poco – se había despertado aún con esa cálida sensación – vio que se encontraba solo y alzo un poco la cabeza para ver a Grell con tijera en mano con duda si cortase el cabello o no.

-No lo hagas – comento sentándose en la cama

-Ronie~ - susurro con su tono de voz normal – Pero…

-Quiero ayudarte pero no decidir por ti – se paró sin impórtale su desnudez y suspiro, se acercó al mayor sentados en el piso al lado de él.

-Estoy cansado – aseguro mirándose al espejo.

-Pues entonces mi bella dama – bromeo estirando la mano para que le entregase las tijeras –Deje que su caballero le ayude con su carga.

Grell sonrió feliz con un brillo destellante en sus ojos, soltó las tijeras se sentó en el piso junto a Ronald, abrazándolo fuertemente.

Él no era asqueroso, no era raro, él era hermoso, era pasional como el rojo, era una verdadera dama y sobre todas las cosas parece que por fin había encontrado el otro extremo de su hilo rojo del destino.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno no se si hacer otro capitulo pero tengo una pequeña intención de hacerlo, desde ya gracias por leer.<strong>

Se despide su amiga y intento de escritora

Yoci Deplok~~


End file.
